Biometric authentication systems are used for authenticating and/or verifying users of devices incorporating the authentication systems. Biometric sensing technology provides a reliable, non-intrusive way to verify individual identity for recognition purposes.
Fingerprints, like various other biometric characteristics, are based on distinctive personal characteristics and are, thus, a reliable mechanism for recognizing an individual. There are many potential applications for using fingerprint sensors. For example, fingerprint sensors may be used to provide access control in stationary applications, such as security checkpoints. Electronic fingerprint sensors may also be used to provide access control in mobile devices, such as cell phones, wearable smart devices (e.g., smart watches and activity trackers), tablet computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), navigation devices, and portable gaming devices. Accordingly, some applications, in particular applications related to mobile devices, may require authentication systems that are both small in size and highly reliable.